Heishin
Heishin, known as Slysheen in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelistis of the Roses and known Haysheen in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kindgom.Is the High Mage of the Amenhotep Dynasty. He is portrayed as an elderly yet megalomaniacal man set on acquiring the Millennium Items to gain a great power. Although he makes no appearance in the anime or manga, Heishin has played a prominent role in a number of video games based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! series, often acting as the main antagonist in the initial stages of the game to be killed off and later replaced by a much more powerful villain. Although his role generally differs from one game to the next, his ambitions of grabbing power and glory remain the same. Dark Duel Stories biography In Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories, Heishin (Slysheen) is the third stage 3 opponent. He is unlocked by defeating all stage 2 opponents, at least five times each. Slysheen is a foe from ancient Egypt, and has plans of world domination upon defeating the player. Forbidden Memories biography Heishin managed to steal six of the seven Millennium Items. Using this new found power, he invaded the palace and attacked Simon Muran with the Millennium Rod, while searching for the Millennium Puzzle. However Simon slipped the puzzle to the prince, encouraging him to take it and flee from the palace. Heishin stopped the prince and defeated him in a Duel (if the prince managed to win, Heishin would repeatedly challenge him until he lost). Heishin attempted to claim the Millennium Puzzle, but he was held back by Simon who convinced the prince to it, resulting in the souls of the prince and Simon being sealed inside it for thousands of years. During the prince's absence, Heishin and the mages gained control of the metropolis and governed the land as they wished with no one to oppose them. After the prince returned and defeated the mages who guarded the Millennium Items, Heishin was betrayed by Seto, who led the prince to him. Heishin Dueled the prince and was ultimately defeated. However he secretly followed Seto and the prince to the Forbidden Ruins. As the ritual to summon DarkNite began, he held a dagger to Seto's throat claiming that he was aware of his treachery from the very beginning, but played along. Seto, being a descendant of a dark clan, whose membership was necessary to perform the ritual, made him a necessity in Heishin's goal. Threatening to kill Seto, Heishin convinced the prince to hand over the Millennium Items. With the seven totems gathered, he used them in the dark ceremony to call forth DarkNite. Heishin attempted to command DarkNite as per the pact, but DarkNite claimed no allegiance to Heishin and turned him into a card. Claiming the card to be one of the noisiest and ugliest cards he ever created, DarkNite said it did not deserve a place in his Deck and burned it. Deck In Forbidden Memories, Heishin's Deck contained many powerful cards including "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" and "B. Skull Dragon". The second time the prince faced him, he included "Blue-eyes White Dragon" and "Gate Guardian" in his Deck. "Exodia the Forbidden" can be won from Heishin, the second time the player faces him.